Ranch
Ranch (ランチ, Ranchi) (also known as Raunch) is the daughter of Raditz and Lunch and the older sister of her precocious and fun-loving twin brothers Daikon (black-haired older twin) and Muuli (blue-haired younger twin) (and the older sister of Break of an alternate timeline) and a prominent character in DragonBallR&R. Ranch is voiced by Courtney Meeker. Appearance Ranch most notably wears a Red Bow (alternatively she wears the Power Bow, an accessory/weapon given to her as a late birthday present from Bulma) on top of her head, her appearance consists of Raditz's long spiky black hair with Lunch's front bangs. Her facial features and eye shape bear a resemblance to Bad/Blonde Lunch while the black eyes and Saiyan tan skin complexion come from Raditz. She wears a yellow jacket and green tunic with green socks and black shoes. Additionally Ranch has a Saiyan tail. Personality She's tough, bold, determined and passionate, but very intelligent, quite calm, level-headed pragmatic, cautious, and rational. Ranch is quite analytical and calculating like her father Raditz, but if she gets pushed enough (which it is somewhat easy to irritate her) she will get angry similar to Bad Lunch, however if you're friends with her then she is absolutely sweet like Good Lunch. Ranch has a lot of interest in fighting like her father and regularly trains with Raditz and Goku as well as Gohan (who she looks up to), Trunks, and Goten (and because of her feminine side she wants to look good while doing so (she gets that from her mother)). Her Metamoran Fusion with Goten is Ranten (Male dominate) while with Trunks is Raunks (Female dominant). Of the trio, Ranch is Logos (the Focused and Logical one) Kid Trunks is Pathos (the Passionate one that Acts on his Feelings), and Goten is Ethos (the Voice of Reason). Being too smart for her own good she appears to be unable to see the problems with her actions, Ranch has flaws of being too prideful and arrogant which she gets from her father (in the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai semi-finals while she did win against Trunks, Goten's strength from his training (that she didn't completely know about) surprised and defeated her in the finals making Goten the Champion of the Junior Division). These short-comings have also cost her in the Tournament of Power (where she was full of energy/excitement with a huge desire for battle than ever before as it was building up during all her fights there), while she managed to fight with Gohan's group, save Krillin from Frost, and perform an effective team attack with Raditz, she used the Power Bow during her fight with Caulifla, but was also the first Universe 7 member to be eliminated letting her Saiyan desire to fight get the better of her as she lost to Kale. Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Z Fighters Category:Dragon Ball R&R Category:Original Characters Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Waifus Category:Half-Breeds Category:Super Saiyans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dumplin Family Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:DBZA Characters Category:Team Four Star Category:Universe 7 Residents